Pick-up truck owners often utilize a variety of devices to provide a covering for the bed of their truck.
One type of covering is a camper top. Camper tops secure to and cover the bed of the truck and are typically designed to mount flush with the height of the cab of the truck. Although camper tops create a large volume of usable space beneath the top, camper tops significantly alter the profile or aesthetic appearance of trucks.
Another type of truck bed covering is a tonneau cover. Tonneau covers are also designed to cover the bed of a truck. However, tonneau covers typically mount flush with the side walls of the bed so that the profile of the truck is very similar to a truck with an uncovered bed. Although tonneau covers create less usable space than camper tops, some truck owners prefer to maintain a traditional truck profile.
Some prior art tonneau covers are designed to fit truck beds with parallel side walls. However, some truck manufacturers have changed the design of truck beds to taper such that the cab or front end of the bed is wider than the tailgate or rear end of the bed. Another problem with prior art tonneau covers is limited display options. Prior art tonneau covers are designed to match or coordinate with the color of the body of truck. While this feature is desirable, some truck owners would prefer to change the color scheme or graphic display of their tonneau cover. What is needed is a reversible or interchangeable tonneau cover that fits truck beds with parallel side walls as well as tapered truck beds.